The present invention is related to machine elements and transmission systems in general, and more particularly to variable speed changing systems, as classified in Class 74, subclass 689.
Other devices which concern variable gear systems include U.S. Pat. No. 950,055 of A. Pusterla, U.S. Pat. No. 1,466,294 of F. Healey, U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,576 of D. Goldwasser, U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,809 of M. Erickson and U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,389 of Frank Fragnito.
However, none of these devices disclose an infinitely variable speed transmission gear with a plurality of slide pins movable within a pair of ruffled wheels facing each other.